Moonlight Sonata
by Tressa
Summary: Mulder and Scully discuss their unique relationship and various other things


Okay, I'm at it again. I don't think I've ever sent a fic to this ML, so here I go.

  
  


Title: Moonlight Sonata

Author: Rogue Scully

Rating: G

Categories: Mulder/Scully friendshipe, maybe a little UST

Spoilers: None

Summery: Mulder and Scully talk about their unique relationship and other random stuff

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They will never be mine. No matter how much I beg

with CC and 1013. Please don't sue. I only have $0.00 left over from graduation. I have

nothing, except some X-Files t-shirts and figures. *sobs* Thank you.

  
  


The moon cast it's pale light down on famous Reflecting Pool in Washington D.C. Late

night joggers and walkers paced themselves around the pool while lovers held hands and peered

lovingly into the pools crystal cool water. However, if a camera had been documenting the life

around the Reflecting Pool, it would've most certainly focused on the two individuals resting on

one of the various benches.

  
  


"Quiet night, isn't it Scully?" Mulder removed his coat and laid it on the back. When he received

no response, he lightly tapped her on the leg. "Scully, you okay?"

  
  


His red headed partner nodded and continued to stare at the night sky, the millions upon millions

stars reflecting in her rich eyes. "I'm fine Mulder, really I am." She sighed and visibly relaxed. 

"It's just sometimes work can be so strenuous and time consuming, I never get opportunities like

this very often." She paused. "I never realized how many stars there were at night."

  
  


Mulder chuckled and leaned back, stretching his tall, lanky frame. "Don't get out that much, do

you."

  
  


"Think about Mulder," Scully returned, fingering the delicate cross around her neck. Mulder

watched as she pressed it in-between her thumb and middle finger, then let it go, allowing the

moonlight to reflect off of it. "I spend most of my waking hours down in that basement of ours

and when I do go home, I eat dinner, do my work, rest in front of the t.v., then go to bed." She

glanced at him. "Only to be woken up at the most unusual hours in the morning."

  
  


Pressing his hands against his chest, Mulder gasped mockingly. "Me? I would never to that to

you. Are you sure you don't have another partner in the FBI that you aren't telling me about?" 

When she replied with only her patented look, he backed off and continued to search the skies. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Scully patted his hand. The heavy load of Samantha's

disappearance weighed heavily on his shoulders. Finally the weight was too much. He turned

away from his partner as a silent tear slipped down his cheek and left it's mark on his suit coat.

  
  


"Oh, Mulder," he heard Scully whisper. Turning toward her, he allowed her small delicate hands

to wipe away the tears, those that had come and those threatening to come.

  
  


"Why do you put up with me?" he asked as they stood up simultaneously. "Most sane people

would've run a long time ago."

  
  


The petite agent smiled in the darkness and pulled on her coat. "You know, sometimes I ask the

same question. Why do I stay with Mulder. You need a ride home?"

  
  


He shrugged and pulled his own coat on. "Yeah. Actually, I do." They walked in silence for a

few feet before she spook up.

  
  


"I was talking to Gail again," she started, referring to her best friend. "We were talking about my

love life that is." She paused. "Or the lack of it."

  
  


"You really need to get a date that won't kill you, Scully. Either by physical attacks or by

boredom."

  
  


Scully held up a hand to stop him. The ring he had boughten her for her birthday shone

glamourously in the street lamp as they walked toward the car. "You know what I told her? I

told her I didn't need a boyfriend or a husband." They stopped underneath a lamp not infested

with bugs. "Mulder, your so much better then a boyfriend and husband combined."

  
  


"Really."

  
  


She laughed, a less strained laugh and leaned on him for support. "When I told Gail that, she

frowned, then scolded me for being so attached to you. My response, well, you haven't been in

the basement with him for the past seven years."

  
  


Mulder allowed her to ease her tensions before breaking in. True, he had thought of her as

someone different. More then a friend, more then a girlfriend, a relationship way past husband

and wife. Something special was a mist and he liked it. "And what exactly did you mean by that,

my dear Scully?"

  
  


By now, Scully had stopped laughing and had regained her composure. "Honestly, Mulder. You

treat me so right. Boyfriends in highschool are always looking after their girls. And though you

seem overprotective at sometimes, I have to admit, I'm not as annoyed as I might seem. And as

for a husband, it's all about trust."

  
  


Her little speech was like her. Small, but to the point. Grabbing her hand, he smiled and kissed it

lightly. "You're my best friend and my most loyal fan, Scully."

  
  


She raised an eyebrow and him and smiled. "Let's go. Skinner'll have our hides if we're not in

tomorrow on time."

  
  


Still holding her hand, they walked to her car, leaving behind the wondrous glow of the Reflecting

Pool, two best friends, and a between them, a bond greater then marriage.

  
  


If your crazy enough to send comments, send 'em this way.


End file.
